Alkalom
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Erzsi refuses to trust that any book could teach Ludwig how to do this properly. / GerHun.


Author's note: My normal turn around time for a one-shot is maybe a couple of days depending on how complex it is; the doc this story was stored in was created back in September apparently. But at long last, the promised Ludwig losing his virginity to Erzsi fic, 1920's era, that you guys wanted. Awkward Lutz is awkward!

* * *

**Alkalom**

Ludwig's hands fumble over the back of her dress. "Here," Erzsi offers, "let me." Because this will be a lot easier if he's not so flustered, which the young German nation always tends to be when he's doing something new, something without a manual.

Erzsi refuses to trust that any book could teach him how to do this properly.

"Sit," she sighs, guiding him to the edge of the bed and kissing his forehead; he looks torn between shock and passing out. "Relax," and her hands run over his shoulders, pushing his jacket down his arms. She plays with the tie at his neck, twirling it like she's always done after parties, and he seems to finally calm a little at that. "We don't have to," she starts, "if you don't-"

"No," he cuts in, not meeting her gaze and swallowing. "No, we- I mean- that is to say-" She smiles.

"It's ok to be nervous," she says as she sits beside him, taking one of his hands in hers. In the back of her mind the Hungarian nation knows that this is beyond normal. "I'm not going to hurt you, what's there to worry about?"

"This is…" he starts, watching her knees, but he doesn't need to finish because she knows, they both do.

Her first time had been with Gilbert, a first for both of them. That had been a bad idea for several reasons though in the end, it was nice to get it out of the way. Gil still teases sometimes, still tries to touch that body that Erzsi's let him touch before; when they're desperate she relents but otherwise she holds back.

Because after Gilbert there had been Roderich and he was a lover, gentle and knowing but passionate and strong all at once. Sometimes Erzsi still misses him, the caresses of her once-husband, the kisses of her now-estranged Austrian.

This is, to put it mildly, awkward, but Erzsi doesn't care. She loves the German teenager and wants him to remember this night fondly.

"Would you feel better if you closed your eyes?" she offers and he bites his lip before shrugging. "Here, let's get you undressed first and then we'll try."

The Hungarian stands again, slowly pulling Ludwig's tie from his neck and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. But then his hands take over as he stands, removing the shirt and stepping from his shoes.

"Leave your underclothes on," she says in an attempt to give some direction that might make him feel better, "but take off the socks. Don't ever," Erzsi says sternly and Ludwig meets her gaze at that, "try and have sex with socks on, you'll look like a fool."

"No socks," he mutters as he steps out of his pants, the German seeming to have forgotten his nervousness until he has nothing left to remove, standing before the Hungarian woman who takes him in.

A hand reaches out to stroke one of his cheeks. "Lay down," she whispers before kissing his lips sweetly, barely exerting any amount of pressure. Ludwig continues to take her commands, doing as he's told. His blue eyes are wide as he watches her, his anticipation having caused him to miss how hard he already is and how evident that is to his companion.

Erzsi smiles. At least this would be fun for her.

With her green eyes fixed on him she finishes slipping out of her dress, removing her necklace and placing it on the table beside the bed. Her shoes are unceremoniously kicked behind her somewhere in the hotel room as she pulls her slip high above her head, revealing the bra, panties, and stockings beneath. She sees more than hears him gasp, watching his covered erection twitch.

"Do you like this?" she asks in a light voice though she already knows his answer, Hungarian accent on German words. "It's ok if you do, that's good."

Ludwig swallows and nods. "You're body is…." He trails off but that's ok.

"Have you ever touched yourself during the night?" Again she already knows the answers, Gil having been unsure of what to do with his brother, to teach him about sex, and so the Hungarian had ended up giving him the talk years ago. Now she would give him a practical lesson to accompany it.

The teenager blushes. "Sometimes."

She parts her legs as she gets on the bed, straddling him and moving up his body so that when she sits on him she's on his stomach, his cock not yet touching her center. One step at a time, Erzsi knows how easily Ludwig can be scared in moments like these. "Are those nights where your body reacts on its own?"

"Yeah," he admits sheepishly. A Hungarian hand reaches down to brush a German cheek.

"And does it feel good?" He smiles boyishly.

"Yeah." That makes her chuckle.

"Do you want to make me feel good?" He becomes serious at that, eyes darting all about as he finally takes in what is now so close to his face.

"Yes," he breathes out. Erzsi smiles at how genuine he is.

"Here." Her smaller hands take his, guiding Ludwig to touch her body: up her legs, over her hips, to cup the sides of her breasts. Letting go her hands go to the clasp of her bra. "You're going to be awful at undoing this but that's ok, all men are. This is a new undergarment for women so don't worry about it." Ludwig nods.

"You're really soft," he says and she can sense the German is making observations now to calm himself down. It's cute.

"Thank you." As she pulls her bra from her upper body Erzsi shifts to finally sit on his erection, watching his eyes widen at the sight of her breasts before rolling back in his head as she settles on him. Her hips start to move slowly. "Tell me if you don't like something," the Hungarian whispers. Ludwig only nods once.

Her hands guiding his once more Erzsi lets Ludwig touch her, moaning and moving as he does as she tells him before his hands start moving on their own, allowing hers to find his now-bent knees behind the Hungarian back. It helps her move better against him, to enjoy more of his touches.

Thumbs flick at her nipples and she gasps, clenching her walls and thrusting hard against him. Erzsi hadn't meant to lose control like that, opening her eyes to apologize only to find Ludwig grinning, his face flushed.

"Good?" he asks and she smiles.

"Very good," but Erzsi's decided she wants to move on, leaning down over him to kiss Ludwig because she knows he's good at that, tongues swirling as she presses her breasts into his still-covered chest, guiding his hands to run over her back as she continues to move above him. "You ready for more?" she asks against his lips and he kisses her to say yes. As she stands he sits up, having understood what she meant and removing himself of his shirt and shorts, sitting back down on the edge of the bed to wait for more instructions.

Her eyes sweep up and over his body, then back down because she can't believe it. In her mind Erzsi still pictures Ludwig as her little Lutz that Gil would bring over, a small German boy with a big smile and bigger blue eyes. She could lift him easily in her arms, carrying him and kissing him and spoiling him while Roderich and Gil met. It's been years since those days but the Hungarian still has a hard time believing her little boy grew up, and grew up into someone who looks like... this.

Erzsi knew how pale Ludwig was but hadn't been expecting him to be quite so well-defined pretty much everywhere. All his muscles move as he moves, leaning back a little to take her in. The Hungarian tries to meet his gaze but she just wants to keep looking at his erection.

Allowing herself to fall gently to her knees she pushes his legs further apart; the cock twitches of its own accord. "First," Erzsi starts, meeting Ludwig's gaze and holding it. "This is not something normal for every time. If you're paying the girl-" he pales at the thought "-and don't give me that look, you will inevitably finding yourself paying a girl, but that's for another day's conversation, she might do this. But a regular girl might not, got it?"

The German nods, swallowing. His Adam's apple bobs.

"Second, your instincts are going to kick in at some point. That's good Ludwig, but you need to stay in control. Don't try squeezing me with your thighs and while you can grab my head don't push me down, I do not like that." Erzsi laughs to herself. "You know, I hated doing this for Roderich because he always shoved me too hard. Only on his birthday and special occasions."

"This is a special occasion then?" The German voice sounds high pitched and that makes the woman smile, reaching up a hand to stroke the side of his face.

"Very special." She kisses his chest, running her hands up and down it. "You can close your eyes if you'd like, or you can watch: whatever you feel comfortable with. Just relax, ok?" Ludwig nods.

Her heart racing in her chest Erzsi lets her own eyes fall closed, kissing across the expansive German chest, her fingers playing here and there. When she starts getting soft moans from the man she becomes bolder, one hand playing with a nipple as her mouth licks at the other. That has Ludwig taking shallowing breaths, his hips moving slightly, his cock pressing against her breasts. Erzsi steadies herself with her free hand on his thigh, her thumb rubbing reassuring circles there.

Bored she moves lower, using her nose to rub against hard skin before kissing it. Normally that would've bother Gil but Roderich had liked it and so does Ludwig too, groans becoming longer, more assured, as she goes even lower. Erzsi spreads her legs to sink down more, feeling her own walls clench wantingly.

A hand strokes him first, Ludwig reacting immediately to the touch. He calms as she continues, letting go. Erzsi watches his face, his eyes closed, the way it scrunches before relaxing. He looks unbelievable handsome like this the Hungarian thinks, her strokes becoming bolder, one thumb plays with the tip.

She doesn't want him to freak out but she wants it to be a surprise too, waiting for Ludwig to relax before her tongue comes out to swirl around the head of his cock. The German throws his head back, moaning something obscene, and taking that as approval Erzsi moves again, taking him in more little by little. A cautious hand comes down into her hair but Ludwig behaves himself with more self-control than her Austrian husband ever had. Erzsi hums her approval, knowing he won't last long.

And after not much time Ludwig comes in her mouth, the Hungarian not really bothered the way she knows other women are. She used to make Roderich and Gil do outrageous things to please her sexually so she would swallow in return; besides, Erzsi quite frankly doesn't care either way. After so many centuries of hardship, it was nothing.

Allowing him a few minutes to collect himself Erzsi rests her head against one of Ludwig's thighs, one of her hands falling down to touch herself through her panties. His eyes are closed until he's ready, taking a deep breath and meeting her emerald gaze. "Good?" Erzsi asks mischievously.

"You swallowed," he points out, confused.

"That's why I said if you're paying the girl, I don't feel like she has the right to say no to it."

"Thank you," Ludwig murmurs sheepishly. But he's relaxed, and that pleases the Hungarian.

"I want you to lay back now," she says, shifting to stand and pulling off her stockings. "I doubt you'll spend much time on your back in bed but for now, we're doing it this way. Ok?"

"Ja." Obediently Ludwig shifts up the bed, Erzsi grabbing a pillow and placing it beside his hips. "What's that for?"

"Later, I'm spoiled." And with that lips meet lips, Erzsi laying atop his body. Without reservation the German's hands begin to move, feeling her; he was a good learner. Slowly she rocks her hips against his, getting Ludwig hard once more. In the interim Erzsi explains. "Relax and focus, that's all you need to remember." The man beneath her nods, moaning. "I'm going to start off on top, riding you. When we roll so you're on top, roll towards the pillow so it's under my ass. That'll help you with the angle."

A hand strokes her cheek, soft blue eyes watching her. "I want to make sure you come too." Erzsi rewards his caring with a kiss.

"Just follow my lead and I will, don't worry; it'll be all your doing."

In a serious voice Ludwig whispers, "Thank you Erzsi." She simply smiles.

Talking time over they go back to humping and touching, Erzsi doing her best to both wind up Ludwig and herself. With one hand she pushes herself back up into sitting position, tugging her panties off and throwing them over her shoulder. Hands take the sides of her hips, Ludwig inspecting the last bit of flesh laid bare before him.

But it's too complicated right now to try and get him to touch; she's afraid of him getting distracted, of Ludwig feeling he can't do it and becoming frustrated. Easier to just let him have a free pass once, the Hungarian decides.

Her eyes are on his face as she slips a hand down to touch herself, rocking back and forth. With amazement he watches her, Erzsi rubbing her clit before inserting a finger, then two. She works herself open, bucking against her own hand, before she's satisfied and shifts to kneel above the German nation's erection.

When he looks to her she smiles and Ludwig copies before Erzsi goes down, throwing her head back at the feeling of him inside her. It had been too long since she'd had a man, a real man, one that was big and strong and at her mercy. She sets the pace slowly at first, reveling in the feeling.

As they get going Erzsi decides it's time to lean forward, kissing a breathless Ludwig. "Ah," she sighs suddenly, the sound becoming a moan. "Oh Ludwig, you're so big. Rock your hips with mine."

It takes him a few tries to get it but eventually Ludwig gets her rhythm down, matching it. One hand tangles in her hair so he can kiss her more, the other one playing with a breast, a student worthy of his teacher's attentions.

"You ready to lead?" she manages against his lips. There's a pause before Ludwig nods, holding Erzsi tightly as he rolls them over just as he had been told. With her ass on the pillow the teenager quickly finds his own rhythm, picking up pace.

He doesn't dare lean down all the way like Erzsi had, the Hungarian admiring him instead from this new angle. Ludwig grips her hips as he thrusts, his thighs working hard under his weight. When she reaches down to touch herself, to flick at her clit, one of his hands knocks hers away to do it instead. Erzsi smiles; she'd figured he'd take the hint fast enough.

Letting him lead she relaxes, rolling her head back and forth. Her hands play with her nipples for something to do, Ludwig groaning her name. He predictably comes first, the Hungarian still pushing her hips up to him until he finishes. The German doesn't collapse on her right away, breathing deep and waiting for something.

His next instruction. "Pull out," and her cheeks are flushed, her words uneven, as Erzsi directs him, "but keep rubbing me."

Ludwig does one better, shifting to instead lick at her clit. Having not expected that Erzsi finds herself thrusting against him, teetering so close to the edge until finally it hits her, crashing over her whole body. Hungarian thighs shake and her back kind of aches but Erzsi smiles instead, eyes slipping closed sleepily as a body lays down beside her.

"Good?"

"Very good," and she threads her fingers through his. "Now I propose we sleep."

"I'm very good at that," Ludwig boasts and Erzsi laughs.


End file.
